Inconsciente
by Sei-LaRouss
Summary: Tu estas consciente en la realidad, pero solo de verlo te quedas insconsciente y comienzas a obrar sin medir las consecuencias, no eres capaz de razonar y tus ojos se pierde en él... Y te das cuenta que no te importa, que solo quieres disfrutar un momento, quieres ser inconsciente a voluntad propia, no te importa el antes o despues, solo te importa sentirte bien en este momento...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Yu Gi Oh Zexal! no me pertenece en lo mas minimo, esto esta hecho sin fines de lucro.**

**Nota: Todo esta contado desde él punto de vista de Kaito.**

**Advertencia: Esto es Yaoi, es decir relacion hombrexhombre, si no te gusta entonces no lo leas.**

**Lamento si algo me sale OC, esto esta situado en la NADA, solo queria una excusa para escribir sobre ellos.**

* * *

Tu no sabes cómo fue que todo termino como se encontraba. No tienes idea de quien lo ato o le puso esa mordaza en la boca, y puedes apostar –por la expresión en su rostro- que él tampoco sabe como llego ahí, el porqué o quien lo llevo es algo que tampoco circula por su mente, y mucho menos por la tuya.

Le sigues mirando y escaneando, tu te encuentras sentado cómodamente en un sillón viéndolo directamente, el se encuentra sentado en una esquina con una pierna extendida y la otra con la rodilla alzada, sus manos atadas por las muñecas por encima de su cabeza, y como ya habías notado antes lleva una mordaza en la boca lo que le impide soltar alguna frase en tu contra o quejas o sea lo que sea, mas sin embargo notas como traga su propia saliva repetidas veces, ¿Se estará ahogando?

Le miras un poco más, y entonces notas como su respiración ah cambiado, aun cuando el mantiene sus ojos cerrados –probablemente para no mirarte- es imposible mantener su respiración oculta, notas como su pecho sube y baja en un vano intento de tranquilizarse, sabes que aparte de atarlo y amordazarlo debieron de haberle dado algo mas, sigues sin comprender el porqué y no tienes mente para pensar en eso… No tienes mente para nada.

Por un instante sientes como tu mente se bloquea y solo retienes la imagen que captas al verlo, el comienza a sudar muy levemente y su rostro se ah vuelto rojo. Ahora fijas tu mirada en sus muñecas, rojas por los intentos desesperados –que ignoraste- por liberarse de aquella atadura, sin conseguir nada más que lastimarse, no te importa si le duele, el no es tu problema.

Tu**_ Tenjō Kaito_** te sigues preguntando mientras le miras, ¿Cómo fue que el "gran" _**Kamishiro Ryōga** _pudo haber acabado así?

La duda te ronda por minutos, pero después te desconciertas y lo olvidas, al oír un extraño sonido proveniente de aquella persona de cabellos morados, lo escaneas para encontrar la razón de aquel sonido, y entonces notas que cambio sus piernas de posición…

Como si fuese algo extraordinario, notas como una gota de sudor recorre parte de su mejilla –aunque luego te preguntas, ¿Fue sudor o una lagrima?- hasta llegar al inicio de su cuello, por donde baja y se pierde entre la ropa, gruñes con molestia por lo que desvías la mirada a otro lado de la habitación, sonríes complacido al notar unas tijeras…

Te alzas de tu asiento y tomas las tijeras con tu mano diestra, y te le acercas.

El escucha los pasos, el sonido que haces al alzarte es lo primero que lo alerta y te mira con algo parecido a odio, aparentemente su mirada te toma como el culpable de lo que le esté pasando, pero a ti eso no te importa, alzas las tijeras y el tiembla al ver como las acercas, tal vez el piensa que harás _"algo"_ distinto a lo que tu tienes en mente con aquella arma blanca.

Te preguntas entonces si lo que vas a hacer no sería más fácil si le desataras las manos… No, si lo haces te golpeara, lo sabes, por eso no lo sueltas.

Así que ignorando su miedo y los leves sonidos que oyes debido a la mordaza, comienzas a cortas las mangas de su chaleco ante su ahora sorpresiva mirada, el entiende que es lo que ocurre, tu simplemente vuelves a sonreír al comenzar a quitarle –o cortarle en este caso- aquella molesta tela que no te permite apreciarlo por completo.

Finalmente le quitaste aquella tela morada que cubría sus brazos, y ahora queda únicamente con su camisa negra, el te mira e intenta hacerse hacia atrás para huir, pero ambos notan y saben que es inútil, no hay a donde huir.

No entiendes porque intenta huir, así que usas tu mano zurda para que mire a los ojos –la diestra sostiene las tijeras que no deseas soltar- él lo hace, intentas buscar una respuesta a su huida pero no la encuentras, lo únicas que encuentras es tu reflejo y su sonrojo junto a su respiración que parece haber aumentado de velocidad.

Te acercas un poco mas y comienzas a respirar su mismo aire, el entrecierra los ojos al sentir tu cercanía, ninguno de los dos comprende que es lo que está ocurriendo pero al parecer a ninguno le importa, ves como _**Ryōga**_ mueve sus manos levemente y tu, Kaito de forma inconsciente mueves tu rodilla y diriges tu mirada hacia sus manos, tu rodilla lo roza en una parte que se encuentra demasiado sensible, al ver sus manos notas que estas se hicieron puños, así que bajas la mirada nuevamente y mueves tu rodilla –de forma intencional- y notas como un leve espasmo pasa por todo su cuerpo… Sonríes divertido ante lo que le causas, y te das cuenta que aquella parece haber sido planeado, pero poco te importa cuando comienzas a lamer y chupar su cuello, no oyes nada debido a la mordaza que usa, peor eres capaz de notar como saliva comienza a salir por la comisura de sus labios y también notas como batalla en tragar saliva.

Decides entonces apiadarte de él y retirar la mordaza, ves como te lo agradece girando el rostro y dejando salir saliva –con la intención de no mancharte, ¿O acaso es para ocultar su rostro?- una vez terminado continua respirando por la boca mas sin embargo el no se gira a verte nuevamente, te enfada eso… Quieres verlo, quieres continuar, así que –con tijeras en mano- decides darle una lección.

¿Que más te estorba? _"Su camisa"_

Ni siquiera lo pensaste ni reflexionaste, solo reaccionaste al oír algo parecido un gritillo de su parte debido a que te encontrabas cortando la tela de su camisa negra, pero no dijo nada, ni hizo nada, un paso en falso y su piel podría ser cortada o atravesada por las tijeras… Sonreíste ante este hecho, y cuando finalmente acabaste de cortar aquel trozo de tela, te encargaste de arrojar por ahí las tijeras y segundos antes de que él pudiera quejarse te encargaste de ocupar su boca con la tuya, obligándolo a mantenerla abierta y jugando con su lengua libremente, tus manos de igual manera, se encargaban de tocar sus costados, podías sentir como temblaba ante tus caricias y como pequeños suspiros escapaban de su silencio.

Al separarte dejaste un hilo de saliva que conectaba tu lengua con la de él, le miraste por última vez y dirigiste tu boca hacia su cuello, el cual comenzaste a lamer y besar mientras oías sus débiles gemidos…

Por un instante pensaste y reconociste que aquella actitud no era común en él, no estaba en su naturaleza ser sumiso ni dejarse hacer… Pero ya habías cortado su ropa, lo habías besado, aun no lo desatabas y muy probablemente estaba siendo víctima de una droga que le obligaba a estar excitado… Sumando todo eso, no había razón por la que te pareciera raro que estuviese siendo sumiso.

Finalmente dejaste esos pensamientos cuando un grito y el sonido de sus pies intentando empujarlo lejos de ti, te hizo reaccionar y ver que le habías mordido fuertemente uno de sus hombros, estando consciente-inconsciente lo chupaste fuertemente y lo soltaste, dejando una gran marca rojiza… Aquella marca seria un moretón al día siguiente, y no te lamentabas de eso.

Te separaste nuevamente y esperaste a que dijera algo.

En sus ojos leíste que él estaba esperando lo mismo, pero esperaba a que tú hablaras.

Sonreíste con superioridad y susurraste algo… O lo dijiste o simplemente moviste los labios, no lo sabes, lo que sabes fue que le diste a entender algo de alguna forma y antes de "dejarlo" lo besaste de nuevo jugueteando con su lengua, el te respondió con la misma necesidad que tu no habías notado lo habías estado mirando… Sin que lo notara desataste levemente sus muñecas y te alejaste de nuevo de él, con la diferencia de que ahora te alzaste de ahí y regresaste al sillón desde donde lo podías seguir viendo.

Estabas consciente de que en lugar de hacerte caso, podría huir… Pero no iría tan lejos, todo estaba cerrado así que era imposible una huida de su parte.

Tu sonrisa aun no desaparece mientras esperas pacientemente a que el continúe lo que has empezado, sabes –y el también lo entiende- que haga lo que haga saldrá perdiendo y tu ganaras… Para su estado solo hay dos opciones que elegir, ambas te incluyen **_Tenjō Kaito _**así que continuas sonriendo mientras notas como él se soba las muñecas y respira con dificultad…

No falta mucho así que te acomodas en tu asiento y lo continuas viendo, el siente tu mirada y el sonrojo en su rostro se hace aun más evidente.

_Sabes que lo hará_

_El sabe que debe de hacerlo._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Yu Gi Oh Zexal! no me pertenece en lo mas minimo, este fanfic esta hecho sin fines de lucro.**

**Originalmente esta historia iba a ser de un capitulo, sin embargo era demasiado largo todo junto por lo que decidi cortarlo, eh aqui la parte con leemon.**

* * *

Notas como empieza a gatear hasta a ti con alguna clase de culpa, vergüenza o auto-odio visible únicamente en sus ojos, tu solo continuas con tu sonrisa ya que sabes que no tiene sentido que camine hasta ti, ya que deberá de volver a agacharse, sabes que tardara un poco más en llegar a ti, no por la vergüenza, si no por el dolor que siente en sus muñecas.

Finalmente llego hasta ti y tu sonrisa se ensancho aun más de lo que ya estaba. El se mantuvo de rodillas con las piernas a los lados y no sentado encima de ellas, notaste como trago saliva con inseguridad y te miro.

Ambas miradas se volvieron a entrelazar después de un rato, y entonces comprendiste que se sentía incomodo, comprendiste que si querías que el hiciera lo que querías tendrías que dejar de mirarlo por un momento, tendrías que dejar de taladrarlo con tu mirada y de disfrutar solo por un instante, ya que aquí entre nos, ¿Acaso crees que se dé cuenta cuando vuelvas a abrir los ojos?

Cierras los ojos comprendiendo su acusadora mirada, sabes que te quiere decir algo pero a la vez no es capaz de hacerlo _"Todo lo que digas puede ser usado en tu contra"_ piensas una vez todo se vuelve negro para ti.

Tardas en sentirlo, pero después de unos minutos y sin ser impaciente, sientes como se acerco un poco más al sillón para que su mismo trabajo no se dificulte mucho, escuchas entonces como el zipper de tu cierre es bajado y sientes como sus manos se mueven –sin dejar de temblar- en busca de tu miembro el cual está esperando –al igual que tu- que comience con la labor que les has pedido no hace mucho tiempo.

Aun sientes su mirada vigilándote que no habrás los ojos, mientras comienza a frotar sus manos alrededor de tu miembro –lo que te hace suspirar- baja su mano diestra la cual roza tus testículos y los acaricia, tanto tu como él se encuentran inmersos cada uno en un mundo distinto, tu dejas escapar suspiros conforme sientes sus manos, y finalmente abres los ojos en cuanto sientes su aliento demasiado cerca, los abres a tiempo y te felicitas a ti mismo ya que consigues abrirlos en el momento exacto en el que saca su lengua y comienza a lamer toda la longitud de tu miembro.

No sabes cuánto tiempo pasa, pero es el tiempo suficiente ya que el ya ah introducido totalmente tu hombría en su boca, no sabes si eres tu el desesperado o tal vez el quiere acabar ya con esto de una buena vez… Pero no, muy al contrario de lo que él piensa, tu no tienes la mas mínima idea o el mínimo pensamiento de venirte en su boca. Jalando por el cabello lo separas de tu miembro a la fuerza, y el te mira con algo aparentemente conocido como enfado.

Le obligas a alzarse y lo jalas hacia a ti, no se sienta en tus piernas –aun- pero está lo suficientemente cerca como para que empieces a lamer lo que tienes cerca… Su plano vientre… Te entretienes por unos minutos, no obtienes ninguna queja o negación de su parte –probablemente ya se ah dado por vencido- por lo que tu mano diestra sube y baja por su espalda por unos breves momentos para después bajar por completo y apretar uno de sus muslos, aquella acción de tu parte provoca la reacción de que el brinque y se acerque a un mas a ti, finalmente besas su vientre y con un rápido momento le empiezas a quitar la ultima parte de la ropa que le queda. Sientes su mirada avergonzada y en cierto momento –que él nunca deseara recordar- te ayuda a que le quites la ropa faltante para quedar como su madre lo trajo al mundo frente a tus ojos.

Te relames los labios y le ayudas a sentarse en tus piernas, en ningún momento su mirada se cruza con la tuya, pero notas como sus manos se aferran a tu camisa fuertemente –tal vez este molesto porque él es el único que no tiene ropa que le proteja- y su rostro cada vez se vuelve más rojo.

Una mirada, un pensamiento, todo lleno de molestia a tu parecer, porque no te gusta.

No te gusta que no te vea, tu deberías de ser su centro de atención, en ese momento solo te debe de ver a ti y no al aire que ni siquiera es visible para ninguno de los dos… Pero no, no debatirás sobre esto en tu mente, no tienes porque hacerlo, lo mejor será enseñarle, debes enseñarle que te debe de ver cuando este así, que debe pensar en ti cuando se encuentre así, y que quiera o no estará marcado y te pertenecerá cada que a ti se te hinchen los cojones.

Dejas de intentar ver sus ojos y diriges tu lujuriosa y excitada mirada a su miembro el cual –al igual que el tuyo- ya ah empezado a dejar salir el liquido pre seminal, la diferencia entre tu miembro y el de él, es que el tuyo se encuentra lubricado con saliva y el de el apenas se encuentra cubriéndose con aquel liquido que tenía tiempo secretando.

Sonríes divertido y con tu dedo pulgar aprietas la puente de su miembro, escuchas complacido como gime ante tal acto mientras su espalda se arquea hacia adentro, cerró los ojos por instinto, pero tu no le prestas importancias y continuas con tu diversiones de jugar con su miembro, acariciando la punta o subiendo y bajando tu mano, notando entonces como entreabre los ojos y pone una de sus manos sobre la tuya que se encuentra masturbándolo.

El pensamiento de que te detendrá es lo primero que pasa por tu mente, sin embargo ves como se acerca más a ti y toma tanto tu miembro junto con el de y los comienza a frotar entre sí, sonríes con gusto, así que alzas la vista y notas sus ojos empañados por aquel sentimiento que finalmente despertó, la mano libres la usas para tocar su trasera y comenzar a buscar un lugar en especifico, para distraerlo aun más de lo que ya esta distraído decides aprovechar que te está viendo para sacar la lengua, el entiende así que baja su rostro sacando también su lengua, iniciando así un beso francés, que en menos de un minutos se vuelve intenso entre los dos, no solo es un beso o toqueteo de lenguas, sino que también se muerden como fieras, el lame tus labios y tu le chupas el de él, finalmente encuentras aquella parte que habías buscado e introduces un dedo, el se queja e intenta alzarse pero tu actúas mas rápido y aumentas la masturbación de ambos miembros, obligándolo a permanecer en aquella posición.

Sin embargo tomas una decisión, sacas el único dedo que habías introducido para dilatarlo y paras la masturbación

Posicionas ambas manos en sus caderas y el te mira impaciente y dudoso, probablemente el no sepa que tienes pensado hacer, intentando no sonar sospechoso le pides que cierre los ojos, el decide no cuestionarte y tomando en cuenta todo lo que le ah ocurrido hasta este momento, te hace caso y cierra los ojos.

Con cuidado alzas sus caderas y lo acomodas encima de tu miembro, mueves tus manos de su cadera y separas sus muslos para intentar no batallar en entrar, sientes un poco de preocupación –que no se nota en tu rostro- por lo que alzas tu mirada para ver si continua con los ojos cerrados, notando como realmente ya los había abierto, se mordía un labio y ambas manos se habían ocupado de estrujar tus hombros.

-Te dije que tuvieras los ojos cerrados- hablas por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y lo peor es que tus palabras destilan enfado

-Yo te dije lo mismo…- te responde en un susurro, y al notar como no piensas hacer un movimiento el mismo baja sus caderas hasta rozar la punta de tu miembro y se restriega en el mismo.

Suspiro al sentir como se restriega, y entonces te calmas al notar que lo que dice es verdad así que lo tomas nuevamente de las caderas con cuidado, subes y bajas tus manos por la curvatura que tiene su cuerpo –que gracias a la ropa que usa no se nota- y sin avisar lo penetras de tirón.

En menos de un instante reacciona de muchas formas, las cuales logras grabar en tu subconsciente para siempre.

Su cavidad anal se contrae por completo estrujándote e impidiéndote que comiences a moverte.

Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor/placer/sorpresa. Su boca se abre por completo y deja escapar un grito agudo, el cual no te importa si es escuchado por alguien más. Su espalda volvió a contraerse ahora hacia adentro.

Eres obligado a esperar unos minutos –que te parecen horas- aunque al sentirte entre aquella caliente cavidad no te molesta del todo, finalmente comienzas a sentir y notar como comienza a relajarse, tan relajado que su cabeza se recarga en uno de tus hombros, probablemente quiera descansar.

Pero tú no se lo permites. Tus manos aun siguen en su cadera así que lo obligas a alzarse de nuevo y después lo vuelves a sentar… Sientes algo liquido demasiado cerca de tu miembro, así que bajas la mirada y notas dos cosas, la primera es que se ah corrido, la segunda… Esta sangrando.

Te quedas pensativo un momento, ¿Continuas o no?

Estabas tan sumido en tus pensamientos que no notas cuando el –con lagrimas en los ojos- comienza a moverse, metiendo y sacando tu miembro. Ahora ya no tiene lágrimas en los ojos, si no que ahora las está derramando, pero aun así se mueve, no sabes por qué lo hace.

Y estas seguro de que no quieres saberlo, por lo que le ayudas a moverse y por más que quieres intentas ralentizar los movimientos lo mas que puedes, debido a que aun cuando no lo hayas notado, estas consciente que tu miembro tal vez este manchado de sangre, pero notas como a pesar de haberle desgarrado por dentro la sangre tal vez se haya detenido, lo cual agradeces.

Pasan unos minutos mas y ambos ya han acelerado el movimiento, los gemidos van en aumento al igual que los besos y chupetones, mas en el cuerpo de él que en el tuyo el cual aun continua con ropa, el se ah vuelto a endurecer y tu esto lo aprovechas para darle más placer después de haberle lastimado, no sabes si te arrepientes o si simplemente estas sintiendo algo mas por él, pero estas seguro de algo… Te sientes culpable.

Ambos suspiran, el gime en tu oído y tu solo lanzas un gruñido ocultando tu gemido, finalmente el se abraza y tiembla conforme tu continuas corriéndote en su interior, y aun cuando has dejado de hacerlo te niegas a abandonarlo aun cuando sientes como él se mueve un poco incomodo, probablemente por cómo se contrae su interior que parece incluso querer mas de aquella esencia blanca que has dejado en su interior, y aun en contra de tus pensamientos –por una mordida en el lóbulo de su parte- abandonas su interior y comienzas a acariciar su espalda, al igual que él te comienzas a sentir adormecido y algo cansado por tanto ejercicio, pero sabes que el sillón no es un buen lugar para dormir aun cuando el ya se ah acomodado en tu pecho e intenta dormir.

Sonríes levemente, y sientes como las lágrimas se quieren apoderar de tus ojos mientras miras su semblante lleno de tranquilidad.

Te alzas de tu asiento sujetándolo por debajo de los muslos y él se sujeta a tu cuello, de esta forma caminas hasta la cama y lo sueltas, para que se acomode, el abre los ojos y se hace a un lado mientras tu le das la espalda, no sabes cuánto tiempo pasa pero cuando finalmente decides volver a verlo notas como el ya se ah dormido mirando tu espalda.

Te frotas los ojos y te acomodas a su lado, pero no lo tocas. Vez su semblante en paz y lo admiras, te preguntas que se sentirá dormir sin tantas preocupaciones como el –aunque si lo piensas no sabes si el realmente las tenga cuando es obvio que si las tiene-

De forma inconsciente te acercas mas a él, en busca de aquello que llaman _"compañía"_ oh algo similar, lo único que quieres es sentir a _"alguien"_ cerca y no sentirte abandonado ni solo ni preocupado ni estresado… De la misma manera en la que te acercas, lo has abrazado, el siente tu calor y sonríe entre sueños, deseas saber que sueña ya que notas como se acomoda entre tus brazos y se acerca a un mas a ti.

Y te gusta.

Te gusta ver como se te acerca, como te busca… Y por un instante, por un momento...Piensas de forma inconsciente…

**"_Que te ama"_**


End file.
